Dancey
"Hmm, I'm bored, what to do?" Dancey lives in a cave at the moss blanket. She is a cat human slime...thing. She is somewhat small as a slime, but average size as anything else. Appearance Dancey does have diferrent forms, so her appearance kinda varies. As a human, she has long, fluffy brown hair, has orange cat ears and a striped tail, and wears a light blue dress that goes down to a few inches under her knees, and very light blue socks that cover a third of her shins, a sky blue scarf, a somewhat dark, pale blue cloak...coat.....thing... and a heart neaklace. She also wears brown boots...with fur (it's fake fur). As an anthromorphic cat, she is, of course, an obviously anthromorphic orange cat with a striped tail, and still has a heart neaklace, scarf, and the cloak thing. As a regular cat, she is an orange cat with a striped tail. Still the heart necklace and scarf, but not the coat thing. As a slime, she is an orange tabby slime, slightly smaller than normal tabby slimes. Her heart necklace and other accecories kinda disappear in this form, though. All forms have bright blue eyes. Personality Dancey's personality changes at times (since I also somehow change my personality for whatever reason (I dunno it just changes all of a sudden for no reason), so that's why I only use her for myself. Though, most of the time, she is kind, mischievous, easy to annoy, and lazy. Likes and dislikes (and Fears) (I dunno, thought it would fit better here): Likes: Cookies, ice cream, cats, soft things, the color blue, the color orange, helping others, space, music, science, water, milk, snow, winter, the night hours, shiny/shimmery things, forests, starlit skies, moonlight, HOW MANY THINGS DOES SHE LIKE?! Dislikes: Fire, knives, needles, violence, others having a crush on her for no reasons or for looks, fighting, ferals, tarrs, summer, tyrants, onions, tomatoes, those who hurt her friends, loud and/or startling noises. Fears: Fire, excessive amounts of ferals, losing control (like being possessed or corrupted...or something), and that's about it. Backstory Back on Earth, her old home, no one really liked her there. She was usually bullied and harmed by others. She eventually decided to leave, as she didn't want to kill anyone due to hatred or insanity, and went to the Far, Far Range, where she thought it would be friendlier and less harmful. As she thought, it was. Way earlier, she used to be in the place she moved to, aka, was born there, but was almost immediately moved to Earth. She had no memory of the place, even when she got back, but most likely because it was so long ago, when she was really young. She has been in the Far, Far Range for about 4 years. Later on, she was joined into a kingdom, and didn't really have a choice whether to join or not, so basically she was forced to join. Even still, the old king was still kind behind all that strictness, but sadly, he was killed by a certain someone who wanted to take his place, a greedy tabby who won't take kindly to those who despise him as a king. Dancey disliked the new king, but she was afraid to show it, but she now wanted to leave the kingdom, so showing that she disliked his way of ruling a kingdom was probably the only way she knew. She confronted the king to tell him this, but tried not to sound rude. The king obviously didn't take kindly to this, but Dancey still tried. Later, it became hopeless, and she eventually gave up. Later, as the days passed, the tabby slimes in the kingdom planned to start a riot on the king to teach him a lesson, and wanted Dancey to join, since tabby who had the idea to start one had done so because they had heard how Dancey tried to convince him to at least be more kind and less greedy. Dancey hesitated, then agreed to join in the riot. To shorten the story, riot started, king said "Okay, fine, I'll stop being a greedy jerk," Dancey was able to leave (with permission, of course), and Dancey would still visit every now and then. Relations Sparkles They're good friends because they've known each other since Dancey's "second" day on the Far. Far Range, is that good enough info? Darky They both treat each other as siblings (being very overprotective of each other), and they kinda think of each other as the most important person to them, since they both treat each other like their both in the same family, except they're not. Mr.Tab Mr.Tab was kinda Dancey's familiar in the Tabby Kingdom. Although Mr.Tab is a sassball, she still thinks of him as a friend. Now that Dancey left the Tabby Kingdom, they are now just friends who visit every now and then. Crystal Very similar to Sparkles. Hearne They seem like cousins, but they're actually not (even though the hunter slime is the cousin of the tabby slime). They're really good friends and are pretty chill with each other. Kage Again, they seem like cousins, but they're not. Dancey can get a bit annoyed with Kage's very miscievious behavior, also being slightly scared of him due to how he can go a bit berserk/feral randomly. Pearla Pearla is kinda another one of Dancey's familiars (more of a companion). Dancey somewhat used to have to rely on Pearla to guide her through the Far, Far Range, since Pearla knew a lot about the place due to all the over heard conversations from others who knew back at Earth. Mint Mint is a somewhat smol dragon who is another one of Dancey's companion. Mint is Dancey's favorite companion because one, he's a dragon, two, he's adorable, and three, Mint always cheers her up when she's a little depressed. Comment from Teamfortress: This is a Dragon not my character. le clarification. Reply By Dancey: Yeah the fact they have the same name can be a little confusing, I feel like it's a good idea to change the dragon's name. Edit: Changed the name :3 The majority of the characters who have fire powers Dancey's scared of them, 'nuff said. Squidy "He gets on my nerves, I don't like him." Current info Roleplays she is or has been in: Roleplay; The First A Derpy Hangout A Snowy Mistake Extending Our Reach I'm probably not going to list anymore Number of Deaths: 4 Number of Kills: 7 (She only kills if she needs to, btw...and she might accidentally kill people) Powers * Crystal summoning (or whatever) - She can summon crystals (most likely to be the same color as her eyes, but can be other colors) **She uses these for a lot of things, I'll only list a few. Weapons, art, light source, bridge (sorta), and more. * Flight - She can summon angel wings to fly. They aren't actually there until, of course, she summons them in, so they aren't invisible. She's not the best at it, since she tends to crash into things during flight, it happens almost every time. ** However, if her wing is damaged, she can't just resummon her wings to fix it, only makes sense, right. Oh, and she has to keep her wings out for them to heal if they are damaged. ** Sometimes, her wings will be damaged before the roleplay starts. * Form changing - She can change forms (Duh). She uses this ability the most * Underwater breathing - Self-explanatory (unknown how, it's probably that she's part slime) * Necklace...thing - Her necklace prevents her from dying. However, this necklace is about kinda fragile despite being made out of a certain strange gem. Plus, if this necklace breaks, she WILL die unless it's held together, even if it's a small part broken off. ** She also can't take this necklace off, that also kills her. Trivia * Although this uses the layout for ranchers, she is not actually a rancher. * She has an ocarina that she plays sometimes, most of the time for getting through feral slimes unscathed, basically just calming them down. She still panics if there are at least 4 or 5, though. **This ocarina was given to her by Darky, to make up for what happened back then. * Two of her favorite places are The Indigo Quarry and The Moss Blanket, mainly because of how beautiful the moss blanket is, and the crystals in the indigo quarry. ** Now the Ancient Ruins are her favorite place. * Dancey knows both human language (english), and slime talk (or, whatever what slimes speak). Oh, and cat (or animal, really depends) language. * In her slime form, her necklace is hidden/not really there, so she can die without the necklace in this form, but somehow, she's not easy to kill in this form. To counter that, she can't do much harm, her powers are greatly lowered in this form, and she can't use her weapon abilities, only small crystals (and probably a few almost harmless bites), so pretty much mostly defense in this form. * Dancey doesn't have claws, even though she's a cat, and some cats are known for scratching people's faces off. * The reason for Dancey's power is because of the necklace she wears. As harmless as the necklace seems, the gem the necklace is made out of is somewhat powerful, and if turned into an accessory (for example, a necklace), the person who wears it can get fitting abilities for them, also preventing death, but in return, the person gets their soul bound to the gem, which explains why Dancey dies if the necklace is either taken off, or destroyed. ** A mysterious person has given her this necklace (by distance, of course) while Dancey didn't know about this gem. Dancey was gullible enough to fall for this trap, and had put on the necklace (idiot, am I right? (wait, that's saying I'm an idiot)). Dancey realized that she had been tricked into binding her soul with her necklace when talking to Pearla (who knows a lot about magic, including the gem), when Pearla noticed that the necklace was made out of that exact gem. About 10 months later, Dancey learns how to control her powers (still bad at flying, tho), and things were almost normal. Almost... ** I would put all this into the backstory section, but that's already longer than it should be. * TF2328 sez: She has 9 different powers, Jesus christ. ** Dancey replies: She has 5 now that I just nerfed her...by a lot...kinda. * I changed Dancey's design, but I'll keep the drawings of the old design in the gallery because they're amazing.. * I'm here from the future to say,,, man was this one unreasonably op character Gallery DanceySS.png Category:Rancher Category:Anthro Category:Female Category:Hetrosexual Category:Teenager Category:Danceykitty's Pages